One last miracle
by JohnlockIsCool
Summary: Le temps est passé, les gens ont oublié. Sauf John. John attend. Son miracle, son Dernier Miracle. (Johnlock) (Spoiler E3S2)


_Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous, chers lecteurs! C'est la première fois que je publie ici, donc je suis toute excitée à l'idée de recevoir mes premières reviews (si reviews il y a, bien entendu). _

_Donc je démarre avec une fanfic sur l'univers de la série Sherlock, les événements se situant quelques mois après l'ultime épisode de la saison 2 **(****Spoilers!). **Bien entendu, les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série, et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (Dommage hein...)._

_Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe qu'il doit rester, je n'ai pas pris de bêta :3_

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez. _

**-ONE LAST MIRACLE-**

**J**ohn Watson n'était pas de ceux qui vivent avec des regrets. Il n'était pas non plus de ceux qui envisagent toutes les possibilités, non. John Watson était un homme d'action et intelligent –Du moins, pour les gens lambdas. Il était toujours là lorsqu'on avait besoin de lui. Homme patient, sur de lui, digne de confiance et surtout avec le cœur sur la main. C'était toujours dans ces termes-là que l'on entendait si on parlait de John Watson. En tout cas avant. Désormais, il était devenu un homme tout autre, John Watson n'était plus qu'un être brisé, se morfondant à longueur de journée dans un fauteuil. Parce qu'il avait perdu la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, parce qu'il ne savait plus comment vivre sans elle. Cette personne était son collataire, il s'appelait Sherlock Holmes.

Cela faisait près de neufs mois, désormais. Neufs mois que le détective s'était jeté du haut du toit de St Bart's. Neuf mois qu'il était mort. Qui l'aurait cru ? Que le dernier acte d'un soi-disant sociopathe soit de mourir pour protéger ses amis ? Et pourtant, Sherlock était ben et bien parti.

Et du temps était passé depuis sa mort. Son nom avait été blanchi, et les gens l'avaient oublié. Mais pas John. John ne l'oublierait jamais. Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement tourner la page, ranger deux ans de cohabitation dans un coin de sa tête et revenir à sa vie d'avant. Avec Sherlock, il s'était senti en vie. Il avait été là, alors que John pensait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais sourire. Il lui avait redonné l'envie de se battre pour quelque chose.

Et maintenant, tout était terminé. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Sherlock était capable de tellement de choses, il était si imprévisible ! Il ne pouvait pas _mourir, _pas de manière aussi simple. Il n'était pas n'importe qui ! Un jour, il reviendrait et se moquerait de toutes les personnes qui avaient cru en sa mort, Watson en était convaincu. Alors il attendait. Il passait ses journées à attendre, attendre le miracle.

Mais Sherlock ne revenait pas. John était toujours seul à Baker Street, il n'y avait plus d'objets scientifiques sur la table de la cuisine, ni de pouces dans le réfrigérateur. L'appartement était si vide de Sherlock, mais toutes ses affaires étaient encore là. Elles maintenaient l'illusion qu'un jour, tout pourrait revenir à la normale.

Mais là encore, l'espoir n'avait suffi. Alors John s'était mis à boire, à beaucoup boire. C'était son unique échappatoire. Il ignorait les appels de Lestrade, n'allait plus au travail et ne touchait plus à la nourriture qu'apportait tous les jours Madame Hudson.

Un jour, John s'était endormi dans la chambre de Sherlock et, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il crut l'avoir aperçu, le regardant. Et cela avait suffi à renforcer ses croyances. Alors il attendit encore.

Parfois, le soir, entre deux moments où il était saoul, il se prenait à regarder les étoiles. Il se souvenait que Sherlock lui avait dit qu'il les aimait. Les étoiles. Il aurait tellement voulu les rejoindre, ne plus vivre cette existence dénuée de tout sens. Parce qu'au fond, John savait. Il savait que Holmes ne reviendrait pas. Mais, quelques fois, il vaut mieux se mentir à soi-même plutôt qu'affronter la douleur.

Seulement, ça ne changeait rien quant à la dépression de John. Le médecin s'enlisait dans son alcoolisme, n'ayant même pas daigné réagir lorsqu'il reçut un email de Sarah qui expliquait dans les termes les plus cordiaux possibles qu'ils ne pouvaient plus travailler ensemble.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'il se produisit. Le Dernier miracle.

C'était un mardi matin, John s'était mis en quête d'une bouteille de Whisky dans l'appartement lorsqu'il entendit la porte du rez-de-chaussée s'ouvrir. Il ne s'interrogea pas outre-mesure. Il savait que Madame Hudson faisait souvent des allées et venues au restaurant à côté de sa propriété. Quand il perçut des pas dans les escaliers, là encore, il ne se posa pas plus de questions. Il avait l'habitude qu'on vienne lui rendre visite. Tous des gens qui le regardaient avec un air de pitié mêlé à de la compassion. C'est pour cela qu'il ne réagit pas immédiatement lorsqu'il se retourna, encore embrumé dans ses pensées sur le temps qu'il prendrait pour mettre son désagréable visiteur –bien qu'il ne sache pas qui c'était- à la porte. Mais John Watson était, comme je l'ai dit, un homme intelligent et il identifia vite la silhouette devant la porte. Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Grand, une taille fine à en faire pâlir plus d'une femme. Un teint laiteux, des boucles brunes éparpillées sur une tête aux yeux d'un bleu acier qui vous pétrifiait si vous osiez soutenir le regard. Oui, John pouvait sans une once d'hésitation identifier l'homme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement. Il murmura son prénom, incrédule :

« -Sherlock… »

D'aucuns auraient dit que c'était impossible, mais Sherlock Holmes était bel et bien là, devant lui. John n'était pas surpris, il avait toujours su que son détective reviendrait. Il n'avait jamais douté. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas de faire part de son opinion au défunt pas si défunt que ça. Il s'avança, écarta des bras dans le projet d'étreindre l'autre, fou de joie. Mais il fut vite coupé par ce dernier. Sa voix grave et profonde donnait des frissons au médecin, tout comme ses paroles :

« -Ne me touche pas. Je ne suis pas réel. Tout ceci n'est qu'une illusion de ton esprit alcoolisé. »

Ces derniers mots, Sherlock les avait prononcé avec comme du dégout. Quant à John, il était littéralement détruit. Tout l'espoir qui l'avait habité quelques minutes auparavant l'avait désormais quitté, laissant place à l'amer sentiment de défaite, mêlé à la mélancolie.

« -Alors…Tout ceci est faux, récapitula-t-il. Tu as vraiment sauté, et tu es vraiment mort.

-Si tu pouvais éviter d'énoncer les faits évidents, John, ça nous ferait gagner du temps, soupira le cadet des Holmes tout en levant les yeux aux cieux. Personne ne peut survire à une telle chute,même moi.»

A ces mots, le blond eut un petit sourire. Il avait l'air si réel !

« -D'habitude, mes hallucinations sont plus gentilles avec moi.

-Oui et maintenant tu es devenu dépressif et alcoolique.

-Mais c'est à cause de toi que je suis devenu comme ça, Sherlock. Contre-attaqua John.

-Tant de mélodrame ! Je me plais à considérer les sentiments comme un désavantage et une faiblesse.

-Peut être que si tu avais eu plus de sentiments, que si tu avais pu déceler ce que je ressentais pour toi, tu serais resté en vie. Peut être que tu ne serais jamais monté sur ce foutu toit et que tu serais resté avec moi pour toujours, répondit Watson, le regard vide. Sherlock Holmes et le Docteur Watson, à deux contre le reste du monde. »

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel derechef et répondit :

-Depuis quand la tristesse te rend-elle mièvre ?

-Depuis quand se suicide-t-on pour ses amis ?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai fait cela…

-Non, cria John, à bout de nerfs. Voir Sherlock, qui n'était d'ailleurs même pas vivant, avait fait céder toutes les barrières qu'il avait construites pour ne pas exploser. Non Sherlock, je ne le sais pas ! Alors si ton putain de génie pouvait m'éclairer, ça serait bien. Oh non, c'est vrai, tu ne le sais pas, parce que tu n'es qu'une illusion ! Tu ne peux pas m'expliquer parce que tu n'es pas là, et que tu ne reviendras jamais !

Il avait dit le dernier mot avec un soupir agonisant. Comme si le dire était la pire des douleurs. A ce son, même un faux détective mort et sociopathe ne pouvait rester de marbre. Alors, il s'agenouilla près de John qui, lorsqu'il avait parlé, s'était assis et recroquevillé. Il pleurait silencieusement, avec toujours cet air fier de soldat. Même au plus bas moralement, le militaire gardait cette beauté particulière qu'il possédait. C'est ce que Sherlock pensa, mais qu'il passa sous silence. De toute façon, depuis quand un rêve pouvait-il penser ?

« -John, je suis…tellement désolé…Désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait…Et le mal que je te fais encore, à ce que je vois. Je ne pouvais juste…Pas imaginer que ça se passerait comme ça. Les gens ne réagissent pas ainsi, normalement ! Ils sont tristes quelques semaines, mais passent à autre chose. Ils se marient, ont des enfants, sont heureux et meurent d'un cancer de la prostate ou se font tuer !

Ils ne tombent pas en dépression à cause de leur colloc' qui s'est suicidé ! Les gens normaux n'ont jamais fait cela, de ce que j'ai pu voir.

-Sérieusement, Sherlock, dit Watson en relevant la tête en direction de son ami. Est-ce que toi et moi on a un jour été des personnes normales ? Puis, tu as toujours été plus qu'un colocataire pour moi, tu le sais très bien. Poursuivit-il. Tu étais tellement plus.

-Je suis quoi alors ? Questionna Holmes, intrigué.

-Ne fais pas celui qui ne sait pas. Après tout, tu viens de ma tête. Se moqua John. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? En général, tu ne parles pas…

-Parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me « vois » ?! S'exclama le brun.

- Si tu pouvais éviter d'énoncer les faits évidents, Sherlock, ça nous ferait gagner du temps. Répliqua l'autre, narquois. »

Holmes eut une moue désapprobatrice, puis balaya du regard la pièce. Il voyait les bouteilles vides sur le sol, les tasses de thé qui, elles, étaient encore à moitié remplies. Les livres, certains ouverts, éparpillés.

« -J'ai laissé toutes tes affaires là où elles étaient. Je n'avais juste pas la force de les déplacer. Dit le docteur pour combler le silence qui s'était installé. Rien n'a changé depuis..Depuis que..

-Depuis que je suis parti. Compléta l'autre.

-Oui. On va dire ça.

-Et ma chambre ?

-Je n'y suis jamais entré. Pas la force.

-Tu ne t'es jamais dit que j'aurais pu, je ne sais pas, comme te laisser un message ?

-Pourquoi aurais-tu fait cela ? Demanda John, captivé à cette idée. »

Sherlock lui répondit, avec un grand sourire :

« -Parce que je suis un génie. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à John pour se diriger vers la chambre du détective. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce (après avoir attendu presque dix minutes devant la porte, rassemblant tout le courage qu'il eut.), la première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'odeur de Sherlock. Elle était partout. Un parfum délicat, composé de thé, de produits chimiques et de quelque chose qui sonnait, pour John, comme « maison ».

On pourrait penser que la chambre d'un détective consultant, scientifique à ses heures perdues avec une tendance à voler le pistolet de son colocataire, puis à tirer dans les murs avec lorsqu'il s'ennuyait pourrait être un véritable capharnaüm. Mais il n'en était rien. Tout était parfaitement ordonné. Les livres sur les étagères, le bureau nickel et le lit fait. D'ailleurs, sur ledit lit, il y avait une lettre. Un petit papier, posé avec soin avec, dessus, un prénom écrit avec une écriture calligraphiée et élégante. L prénom était, bien entendu, celui de John. Ce dernier se saisit de la lettre et s'assit sur le lit. En face de lui était la « faux » Sherlock, qui le regardait avec une drôle d'expression.

«-Les fantômes ne peuvent pas s'asseoir ? Plaisanta John, soudain de bonne humeur.

-Je suis une illusion ! Souligna Holmes avec dédain. »

Cette remarque fit rire John et lui fit beaucoup de bien. Il se sentait presque comme avant, avec son ami à ses côtés. Se souvenant de ce qu'il avait entre les mains, il reporta toute son attention sur la lettre. Il déplia le papier, et lut ce qu'il était inscrit à voix haute.

«- Mon cher John, il y a actuellement quarante-huit pourcents de chances que tu ne lises jamais ce papier, dont vingt-six parce que je suis en vie. Cependant, si cette lettre est à présent entre tes mains, c'est que j'ai perdu le Jeu. Je sais que ma mort te rendra triste mais je me plais à espérer qu'au moment où tu liras ces mots, tu seras heureux, peut être même marié et que tu auras trouvé le bonheur que je n'ai jamais eu le temps de te donner. Je ne suis pas doué pour les déclarations, mais sache que, en cet instant où je t'écris, je ne pense qu'à toi et aux sentiments que je te porte. Malheureusement, je sais aussi qu'il y a des chances pour que tu deviennes malheureux et, dans ce cas, je te dis cela : John, ne vois pas ma mort comme une fatalité. Tu ne dois pas te perdre pour des choses qui ne se réaliseront jamais. Je ne te dis pas de m'oublier, mais je te demanderais juste d'être heureux et de parfois penser à moi comme à un vieil ami. J'imagine aussi que tu as tout fait pour blanchir mon nom à ma mort et cela je t'en remercie. N'en veux pas à Mycroft, aussi. Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est stupide et gros. Et voilà que je dois clôturer cette lettre, déjà. J'aurais aimé te dire à quel point je t'ai aimé, pas seulement au travers d'un bout de papier. Je me demande quel aurait été notre avenir, ça aurait été surement fun. En tout cas, merci pour tout, John Watson. Tu m'as apporté bien plus que ce que tu peux imaginer, je le réalise seulement maintenant à vrai dire. J'espère qu'un jour, tu pourras raconter toutes nos histoires à tes enfants, sincèrement. Je te souhaite d'être le plus heureux du monde. Sherlock Holmes. »

John termina sa lecture, les yeux ruisselants de larmes et la voix tremblante. C'était là la dernière chose que Sherlock Holmes lui avait laissé. Mais étrangement, il avait le cœur léger. Sherlock lui demandait d'être heureux, et là était toute la preuve que cet homme avait été le plus merveilleux d'entre tous. Lorsqu'il releva la tête pour regarder le faux Sherlock, celui-ci avait disparu. Après tout, il avait terminé sa mission.

John prit un moment puis murmura, un sourire d'infinie gratitude, la tête tournée vers le ciel :

« -Merci, Sherlock. »

Dès le lendemain, John chercha un emploi dans un petit cabinet près de Londres. Là, il y rencontra une jeune femme du nom de Mary. A deux, ils ouvrirent, quelques années plus tard un service de consultations. Ils se marièrent et eurent quatre enfants. L'un d'eux se fit appeler Sherlock, en raison de ses yeux bleus.

Il ne cacha jamais l'existence du détective consultant à son épouse, et écrit deux tomes sur son ami disparu, intitulés « Une étude en Sherlock Holmes », les préfaces ayant été écrits par Lestrade et, à la plus grande surprise de tous, Anderson. John Watson devint un citoyen lambda, heureux comme il l'avait promis au logicien et mourut à l'âge avancé de 94 ans entouré de ses proches.

Quelques fois, il repensait à sa vie, à toutes les aventures qu'il avait connues. A chaque fois, un sourire naissait sur son visage et une petite larme coulait le long de sa joue.

John ne sut jamais si le Sherlock qu'il avait vu était réel ou non, mais il ne chercha jamais à le savoir. _Certaines choses doivent rester des secrets._

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis ! ;)_


End file.
